


Plans

by RadMo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex Danvers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadMo/pseuds/RadMo
Summary: “It wasn’t a date. She wasn’t planning a date.But somehow she found herself clicking on the link anyway.”Alex plans a not-date with Maggie. Set during 2x05





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could tell you that my first Sanvers fic was going to be angsty and sexy and beautiful, but quite honestly it was always going to be something super dumb. I always procrastinate on heavier stuff with things like this. 
> 
> So let’s be real—Alex isn’t cool enough to know a pinball bar or a tapas place. Here’s a fic about this hopeless lesbian planning a not-date and being gay as hell before she knew she was gay as hell.

It wasn’t a date. She wasn’t planning a date.

But somehow she found herself clicking on the link anyway.

_14 Romantic, Creative and Fun National City Date Ideas_

It wasn’t a date. But taking a look couldn’t hurt, right? Anything that was romantic and creative and fun that you could do with a date could be _just_ creative and fun with a friend. 

Or so she figured.

She took a sip of her whiskey as she waited for the page to load. 

It had been a while since she had wanted so badly to cheer up a friend, she mused as the images slowly populated the page. It had been a while since she had _had_ a friend at all outside of Kara’s circle. So it was important for her to do something now. She knew how rough breakups could be, though mostly through Kara’s experiences rather than her own.

But she was good at cheering up Kara—really good. Why would this be any different?

And even though she didn’t really know Maggie all _that_ well, she felt determined that this was something she should do.

But once Alex had resolved to help distract Maggie from the breakup, she realized that she had a problem; as long as she had lived in National City, she didn’t quite know where she could take Maggie. When she wanted to help Kara, she would bring pizza, potstickers, or icecream (or all three) to her old apartment where the two of them would curl up on the couch and watch trashy reality TV or one of Kara’s beloved rom-coms until one or both of them passed out.

She couldn’t do that with Maggie. 

Noonan’s was too ordinary. Another round of pool at the nameless alien dive bar was just a regular night for them. And Alex didn’t think that Maggie was really the type to appreciate the clubs that she used to frequent back in her partying days either. Drinking and dancing—it just didn’t seem her speed.

Not that Maggie would be a bad dancer. She thought of the way that Maggie so confidently moved through the world, the way she so brazenly took Alex’s hand and guided her through the room when they had snuck into Roulette’s alien fight club not long ago. Come to think of it, Maggie was probably a _great_ dancer. 

Alex felt a pull in her chest—warmth and want.

She cleared her throat as if it might ease the pleasant ache and started scrolling through the list.

She frowned.

The first options seemed to fall solidly into the “romantic” category. Wine and a walk along the waterfront. A starlit dinner at a rooftop restaurant.

Maggie was gay—she might get the wrong idea. The pull in Alex’s chest sharpened into uncomfortable pang.

She swallowed.

And then it caught her eye. The eighth item on the list.

Gottlieb’s—a pinball bar downtown. The accompanying image showed a group of twenty-somethings crowded around an Indiana Jones themed pinball machine, laughing and drinking as a woman played. Alex smiled. The scene reminded her of study breaks with Vicky Donahue at Luigi’s Pizzeria in Midvale, where groups of teenagers would gather around a beat-up Addams Family machine, gunning for an unattainably high high score. She and Vicky had tried and failed. Dismally.

Sure, pinball was a little kitschy, and 80s and 90s nostalgia didn’t exactly appeal to Alex, but something told her that Maggie would like it—and that’s what mattered.

She could picture Maggie there at the bar, bent slightly over a machine, placing her weight on her palms. Her eyes, dark and focused, would flicker back and forth, tracking the ball, reflecting the flashing colored lights. Her ex-girlfriend would be far from her mind, and Alex would be there. Alex would be there if she needed another beer, a whoop of encouragement, a listening ear, a hand to brush her hair back if it fell into her face while she played….

Another pull—

The pinball bar. Yes. She would ask Maggie to go to the pinball bar with her.

_Easy. Done._

Without even reading the remaining six entries on the list, she shut her laptop with a satisfying thunk and stood, feeling ready to do _something_ , though she wasn’t sure quite what. She strode over to her kitchen counter and picked up her phone. Maybe she should just text Maggie. Maybe she should just go for it now.

But she stopped herself, suddenly apprehensive.

Alex turned her phone over in her hands once, twice, feeling her heart rate pick up.

She supposed that it was risky to put herself out there like this—that’s what was causing this nervousness. It must be. But Maggie had already turned her down for drinks once. She could handle this. 

Alex took a breath—and nearly dropped her phone as it began to ring before she had even unlocked it. 

Fumbling with the device, she answered without looking at the caller ID, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

“Maggie?” It came out of her in a breathless rush. 

She didn’t know what made her say it—there was no reason to suspect that Maggie would call her. She had just been… hopeful. 

Embarrassment flooded through her as she heard J’onn clear his throat on the other end of the line.

“Agent Danvers—we need you at the DEO right away.”

Mercifully, he ignored the slip.

“Yes,” she said, composing herself. “Yes, right away sir. I’m on my way.”

She hung up, shaking her head as she gathered her things and started toward the door. 

 _Get it together_.

\---

When Alex returned home from the DEO in the early hours of the morning, she slumped down on the couch, exhausted. As she leaned into the cushions, her mind wandered away from the false alarm of Cadmus activity in National City’s warehouse district back again to Maggie Sawyer. Her mind was finding its way back to Maggie a lot these days.

_Totally normal. She’s a new friend. It’s normal to think about your friends._

A small voice in her head reminded her that she didn’t think nearly this much about James or Winn—that she never had. But she ignored it. 

Instead, her thoughts fell again on the plan she had formed earlier that evening, and despite the late hour, despite her fears about Cadmus’ next move, a flutter of happy anticipation beat just under her sternum. 

Alex was good at plans. She was confident. But it occurred to her that every plan needed a backup. Tired as she was, she sat up and opened her laptop again, scrolling down the page until she saw a face she recognized vaguely from a lazy Sunday she had spent with Kara, marathoning some competition on the Food Network that Kara couldn’t get enough of.

A new tapas restaurant. Seemed casual enough.

_There._

She sat back again and closed her eyes. She would ask Maggie in person the next time she saw her. Just naturally. Like a friend. 

 _Pinball bar. Tapas place._

_And Maggie._

It was a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a garbage person, but let's be friends anyway. I'm RadMo at tumblr too.


End file.
